


Nesting Issues

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: Unkeepable Secret [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Annabeth Chase, Alpha Frank Zhang, Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Background Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Background Alpha/Beta Relationship, Beta Hazel Levesque, Beta Piper McLean, Beta/Alpha/Omega Relationship, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Nests, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Leo valdez, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Threesome - F/M/M, angst and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Omegas only nested when they were pregnant, in heat, or severely distressed. Most of the half-blood omegas had nests nearly permanently cemented onto their blood. Nests were always overlooked when it came to inspections because no one wanted to force an omega to take apart their safe space.Luckily, this was not something that the demigods on the Argo II had to worry about. Or so they thought.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Unkeepable Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688620
Comments: 9
Kudos: 310





	Nesting Issues

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Frazeleo in this world and I fully plan to remedy this. I know that some of the ships in here seem a little pointless but I like them so I put them in any way. I hope that you all enjoyed and I would adore hearing some feedback! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

Frank furrowed his brows together as he moved all of his clothes to one side in his duffle bag. He then began to take each item out one by one and look at it. He released a concerned and slightly angry scent, making his room smell strongly of maple syrup.

“Alpha?” his beta mate asked as she walked in. She was still wearing his pajamas, apparently facing the same problem that he was. “I can’t find any of my shirts…”

“Neither can I,” he replied, sighing. He then gathered up his clothes and shoved them carelessly back into his bag. “I was thinking about asking either Percy of Jason if I could borrow one of theirs. Is that okay?” he asked. It was common for someone to wear the clothing of their courting partners before they actually mated and he wanted to make sure that Hazel knew that he wasn’t courting either of their pack alphas.

“That’s fine. Do you mind if I borrow one of Annabeth’s shirts?” she asked. 

“That’s fine with me,” he replied. He stood from the ground and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he left to go ask his question. Before either of them got the chance to go get shirts, the sound calling them to the dining hall played. He sighed, glancing at his mate for a moment before they both headed down the hallway to the dining hall. 

When they arrived in the dining hall, the rest of their pack was already inside around the table. 

Annabeth was pouring over some of the books that they had gotten from the last city that they had stopped at. She had papers strewn out all over the table, some of which had been shoved aside so that people could sit down and eat.

Piper sat next to her, watching her mate work with a kind of adorable fascination. While they were all flabbergasted by Annabeth’s intelligence regularly, Piper was always watching her girlfriend work.

Jason was sitting at the head of the table with his mate on his lap. He had his arms wrapped around Percy’s waist and his chin perched on the other alpha’s shoulder. He was letting out a deep rumbling sound, signifying that he was purring.

Percy was munching on some snack or another like he often did. He was grinning widely and releasing a lot of his sea spray scent, mixing well with the scent of storms coming from his mate.

All of the other teenagers looked up as soon as Hazel and Frank walked into the dining hall. Jason blinked a couple of times, completely confused by the way that they were both dressed. Percy placed his hand over his mouth and nose, muffling the sound of laughter. “Why don’t you have a shirt on?” Piper asked, her brows furrowed together as she cocked her head to the side.

“I can’t find any of them,” he replied with a huff, rolling his eyes angrily.

“Again? Perhaps we should ask someone in the Hecate cabin to send us some shirts that will always find their way back to you like Riptide does for Percy,” Annabeth suggested with a devious smirk.

“I didn’t lose them. It’s like they all just disappeared from my drawer,” he replied. 

“My shirts are all gone too. My hoodies are as well,” Hazel said, glancing back at her mate nervously.

“Maybe we have dwarves again,” Percy suggested around a mouthful of his food.

“God, I hope not. That sucked last time,” Jason groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think we do. They took shiny things last time, remember?” Hazel said as she gracefully moved to sit down in one of the open chairs. “Anyway, we should get started talking about why we’re here. Who called the meeting?”

Frank sat down next to his mate, grabbing her head and threading their fingers together affectionately. Jason had just opened his mouth when he interrupted the other alpha, “Where’s Leo?”

The entire pack stopped for a moment and glanced around the dining hall, looking for the obnoxious beta. He had been rather quiet the past couple days and had been since they had gotten him back from Ogygia. 

Frank and Hazel both felt guilt creep up inside of them as they realized that he wasn’t in the room. They had been trying to find a way to court him for the past month on the quest. It wasn’t the best time to be trying to date someone else, but since they were probably going to die in the war against Gaea, they couldn’t just forget about their feelings. Hazel glanced at her boyfriend, allowing the alpha to see the guilt and regret that she was feeling for not having checked on their beta.

“I know, I know,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder gently. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly, which was their way of scenting each other to calm the other down since their height difference made it too hard to rub their scent glands to each other.

“Where else could he be?” Piper asked, running her fingers through her hair and toying with the brain in the forefront of her hair.

“Engine room. He always smells like oil and his hands are always red from working with something bigger than his palms,” Annabeth said, rubbing her fingers over the beads on her necklace. 

Frank and Hazel didn’t need to be told twice. They both set off to the engine room, wanting nothing more to check on their beta and make sure that he was really fine. However, when they got to the engine room they all stopped and looked at each other to figure out which one wanted to open the door.

“Oh, come on,” Jason huffed, walking forward and opening the door to the room. He and Percy walked in first as the pack alphas, sniffing the air. Frank walked forward next as the next in the pack, he put his head up and sniffed the air before letting out a rumbling purr. 

“Leo?” Hazel called out, walking into the room and standing next to her mate. There was a spicy and timid scent filled into the room, as well as a small amount of terror underneath it. There was also a purring noise that had abruptly stopped the moment that the door was opened. 

Hazel made a worried noise in the back of her throat as she walked further into the engine room. “Leo?” she called out, tapping her leg to get out some of her nervous energy. Frank reached over and took her hand, threading their fingers together as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world.

As soon as the name of her omega left her mouth the scent went away as he stopped producing it and he sprang up from underneath and behind some engines. “Uh, I didn’t hear you guys come in!” he said, crawling out and walking over to them. He glanced down and noticed that he had brought a blanket with him since it had been wrapped around his ankle.

He looked down at it, staring for a moment. His chocolate brown eyes widened and then filled with tears. He glanced back to Frank and Hazel as if they would be able to fix the problem for him. He let out a panicked whine, the sound ripping from his throat and ringing through the room. 

It was very much the sound of a distressed omega. All of the alphas immediately lurched forward to help him as their instincts screamed at them. 

“Out!” he shrieked, coming back to his senses and away from his instincts a little. Tears were streaking down his face as he pushed them all out of the engine room and then slammed the door behind them.

“Leo? Leo, please let us in!” Hazel pleaded from the other side of the door. She placed her head on the smooth wood, one of her hands laying flat while the other was balled into a fist that she was using to knock.

Frank stood next to her, making small soothing noises in the back of his throat like he did every time that she had a bad dream. 

“Frank, Hazel,” Jason called to them. They both turned and saw that the rest of their pack was already leaving to go back to the dining hall. Hazel glanced up at her alpha and made a worried noise, only leaving once he sighed and nodded.

When they were all seated around the table once again, they sat in complete silence. Every member of the pack needed to process the information that they had just received about Leo. 

“He’s an omega?” Percy blurted out after about five minutes of heavy, pregnant silence. 

“No shit!” Piper hissed. She placed her elbows on the table and then her head into her hands. “How did I not know? I went to school with him! I should have seen something when he was changing or the changing room that he went into or something!”

“Love, calm down,” Annabeth said. She placed her hand on her mate’s back and then rubbed their necks together to calm the other down. “None of us knew, which means that he was very good at hiding it. I always assumed that he wore those scent blockers because he didn’t like his scent. That’s not common but it can happen.”

“No offense, Annabeth, but I think that you were just as ignorant as the rest of us when it comes to this,” Frank snapped at the other alpha, angry that she would even imply that his omega was somehow flawed.

“Don’t test me, Zhang,” she growled, standing and puffing her chest out. Her scent, which was normally like a library full of old books, smelled more like vinegar as she challenged the other.

Frank growled, dark and deep in his throat. The growl was strong enough to make Piper and Hazel flinch away from the warring alphas and cover their ears. 

“That’s enough!” Jason snapped angrily, standing and slamming his hands down onto the table in front of him. The room was suddenly filled with the scent of ozone and the pack alpha as he made the other alpha back down from each other. “We’re all a little riled up from finding out a member of our pack is an omega. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever smelled him either.”

“Is he a member of our pack?” Piper asked suddenly, her big brown eyes suddenly widened with shock as she realized something.

“Oh no,” Hazel sniffled, tears rising in her eyes. They clung to her lashes for a moment before they rushed down her cheeks. Frank quickly moved to her side, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to run his fingers through her curly locks.

“We should be comforting our omega now, not each other,” she whispered, sniffling a small bit. She swiped a hand underneath her nose, ridding herself of the snot that had collected there due to her crying.

“You’re right,” Frank nodded. He looked up at the head alphas of their pack, waiting for their permission to go leave.

“Bring him here if you can. We all need to scent him to make sure he’s a part of our pack,” Percy nodded.

The duo didn’t need to be told twice, both of them getting up and leaving the dining hall as quickly as they could. When they got back to the engine room they stopped, unsure of what they were supposed to do now that they were there.

“What do we do? He’s not even a part of our pack and we’ve been trying to court him as a beta,” Hazel whispered to her boyfriend.

“We just go in there and do what feels natural,” he replied with a small shrug. Frank had never really been one to spend hours upon hours planning things, especially not when it came to talking with people. He was a lot more of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy when it came to emotions. 

“Okay,” Hazel nodded. She walked to the door that separated them from their omega and took a deep breath. Her elegant knuckled raised to the door, pausing for a moment before she gave the wood a couple of raps.

“I don’t want to be around anyone right now,” Leo called out in reply. His voice that was normally so chipper and upbeat was now downcast and raspy from crying.

“Why not? We just want to make sure you’re okay,” Frank called, getting a little antsy as he heard his prospective mate in such emotional peril. 

“Fine. I’ll give you ten minutes but the second you start yelling at me or making fun of me I’m kicking you all out,” he huffed. As he finished speaking, the door swung open and revealed the only omega on their quest. His eyes were red and he had tear streaks down his face, showing that he had been crying.

Hazel rushed forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the other. She purred sweetly, rubbing their scent glands together protectively. She covered him in the incense type scent that she carried and waited for him to reciprocate. He stood there for a moment, processing what was happening before his arms went around her as well. He calmed and began to purr very loudly, once again filling the engine room with two kinds of soothing hums. His spicy wonderfulness leaked and stuck to her scent gland, making her part of her part of the pack at least.

Frank was next, but before he did anything he ducked into the room and managed to crawl back to the nest that the omega had made. Leo made a worried noise and crawled back behind all of the machines to where his nest was. He got inside of the mess of blankets and clothing, turning in a circle before he sat with his legs tucked under him. 

“Can I scent this?” Frank asked, picking up his favorite shirt and rubbing the fabric with two fingers.

“Oh, yeah sure,” he replied, cheeks turning a rosy red color to show his embarrassment. He looked down at his calloused hands, not daring to meet their eyes. 

“Can we come into your nest?” Hazel asked, really wanting to be close to the other. However, no matter how much she wanted to be close to Leo, she knew how much a nest meant to an omega. If someone were to go into an omega’s nest without their permission then it would stress the omega out so much that they could snap. There were reports of omegas going as far as murder to keep their sacred place safe.

“Please,” he whispered, voice broken and desperate. Frank and Hazel quickly clambered into the nest, making sure that they didn’t disturb any of the walls that had been so carefully made. Frank sat with his legs crossed in front of him, close to Leo. He gently picked the omega up and sat him down in his lap. The Latino purred and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of the muscles against his back.

Hazel crept forward, placing her forearms on Frank’s thighs as she leaned over Leo. She gently kissed his forehead, and then both cheeks before she made a daring move and kissed his lips. To her surprise and enjoyment, he kissed her back as passionately as he could. It was obvious that he had never really kissed anyone before, but she didn’t mind at all. 

While the two of them were busy, Frank leaned down and began to scent Leo heavily. Soon both the beta and the omega smelled so heavily of maple syrup that they would never again be mistaken for someone else’s mates or courtship partners.

Leo turned away from Hazel for a moment and stared into Frank’s eyes. He glanced between the almond-shaped eyes that reminded him a small bit of what had happened with Calypso. He huffed as he made the confidence inside of him burst forth as he leaned forward, kissing his alpha crush. Frank released a purr that sounded a lot closer to a growl than anything else as he kissed back passionately.

When they had all pulled back from their kisses and scented each other beyond all belief, they began to talk. “So, we like you,” Hazel giggled, toying with the edge of her pajama shirt.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Leo teased, pressing his forehead against hers and running his hands through her hair.

“That’s so mean,” she pouted, kissing his nose as they both giggled softly.

“Leo, we want to court you,” Frank said. “I know we’re on this quest and can’t really get you scented blankets and nice jewelry, but maybe we can make it work.”

“I think that we’re already making it work. I’ve never really been a huge one for courting since I’m not super into sissy stuff like jewelry, but if you’d like to sleep with me in my nest and kiss me I’m down,” he grinned. When he noticed the look that the other two were giving him he huffed and rolled his eyes. “There’d be feelings and love and that kind of gushy stuff too,” he explained with a wave of his hand.

“There’s my firebug,” Hazel cooed, nuzzling his scent gland.

“So we’re courting? This is official?” Frank asked, his voice hazy with uncertainty unlike it had been since the  _ katoplebs _ incident in Italy.

“No,” Leo said, making both Frank and Hazel whine. He threw his head back and laughed, which was a sound that neither of them had heard before. Sure, Leo had laughed plenty but those were always forced and slightly misplaced in time. The laugh that they heard now was pure joy and happiness, making them fall even more in love with the omega than they had been before. “We’re dating. I just fucking said that I didn’t want any of the gushy courting stuff. I’ve never been formal and you will never get me to be like that.”

“We would never want to change you, firebug,” Hazel giggled, rolling her eyes at his antics.

“Scared the shit out of me,” Frank grumbled, kissing the omega’s scent gland as a way of calming himself down. They sat there for a moment in contented happiness before Frank sighed and spoke up, “Percy and Jason wanted to see us, remember?”

“I don’t want to go out a face everybody. They’re all going to think that I’m a wimp because I’m an omega,” Leo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, they won’t,” Hazel assured him, already standing. She reached out her hand, which Leo took and she then used to pull him into a standing position too.

“If they do, I’ll show them who’s omega they’re messing with,” Frank said as he stood, making himself once again much taller than his partners. Hazel grinned at them both, her heart so full of love and joy that she almost forgot that they were on a perilous journey across the deadliest part of the world for demigods.

The trio walked out of the engine, already talking about what they were going to do to make Leo’s nest a bit more comfortable. When they reached the dining room, the scent of worry almost made Hazel gag.

Frank only wrinkled his nose and kissed the top of Leo’s head as the omega let out a concerned noise. Oftentimes, when an omega wanted to be part of a pack they began to treat the people in their prospective pack like pack-members before they were brought in. This normally meant stress over their packmates worrying.

As soon as they entered the dining hall, everyone that was sitting around the table turned to face the trio.

“You’re okay,” Piper sighed in relief. She stood up from where she had been sitting next to her girlfriend and flung her arms around Leo. She rubbed their scent glands together, covering him in a packmate scent while making sure to leave more than enough of Hazel and Frank’s scents. However, instead of rubbing the scent glands on their neck together she rubbed their wrists together. Platonic love was a lot less intimate than romantic, after all.

Leo grinned and hugged her back, giving her some of his scent too. He became a bit more nervous as the other three alphas on their quest stood and made their way over to him. Jason just leaned down and hugged the omega, scenting him protectively as the pack alpha. His scent brought Leo officially into the pack regardless of what the other pack members had to say. 

Percy scented him next, then pulled back and punched his arm. “Nice going fireman, you threw us all for a loop,” he chuckled, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

The next and last person in the pack to scent him was Annabeth. She briskly rubbed their wrists together, never really one for a lot of physical contact with anyone.

Leo grinned wider than he had since his mom was alive. He sat down in the comfortable chair right next to Frank and Hazel, listening as the pack held their meeting for the next move in their war against Gaea. He could barely listen due to his excitement making his ADHD ramp up further than it had gone since his visit to Ogygia. He was finally part of a pack, finally had a family and a group of people to take care of him. Nemesis had been wrong, he wasn’t the eternal seventh wheel.


End file.
